Til the sun turns black
by Resident-chick
Summary: When things go to hell, when things are at there the darkest moments, there is indeed something beautiful. Maybe that something is love, and maybe its just the reassurance that someones there to hold you still when things are rocky. Zombiestuck, rating may change, cover art by my-friend-the-frog
1. Chapter 1- Til the Sun Turns Black

_Can you see the young and pretty?_  
_Confident as cops._  
_Blooming, laughing in the shops,_  
_Till the sun turns black._

_Ray Lamonotagne- Til the sun turns black_

* * *

There was something about the sky now, how the sun was more significant to him when it rose every painful morning. Jake was more thankful for the life he somehow managed to spare in these times. Something swept across the country, hell, maybe even the world, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

When you got bit, that was the end of it. Game over, you're dead and you really didn't have any solution to it. Simple as that, and no one was going to risk themselves for just another walking corpse. Sure he had guns, a pair of double AT92 9mm and a small bag thrown over his shoulder, but that didn't last him long. Bullets were appearing later and later with fewer portions, making him wonder just how much longer he could last out here...especially with what amount of rounds he had left after the last city. Poor Aranea..she never stood a chance out here, and within the first hour or two of their meeting , a bullet to the crying girls head, and he was alone all over again.

Sadly, even before the zombie invasion, this wasn't new to him. The bloody wrap sealing his already healed skull displayed how hard survival had become over the past few tighter weeks. It covered almost the entire side of his open wounded cheek, and If not for the last small group that gave mercy for the English, he was sure he'd be dead. Jake had lost something..another girl perhaps? The one he kept seeing with the tediously long wrap around her neck in blue? She was blond with bright eyes, and he remembers leaving her somewhere but by now she was most likely dead.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and he had only one shop left to scavenge. Each mindless fuck simply passed him as long as he kept his mouth and body shut. Patiently he edged to the sidewalk, bypassing a blood steak into the packed alley and swooping on inside. The door was slapped on with a new lock and chain. Sure it was rusty and near its breaking point but it'd work wonders for Jake right now. Currently pushing through shelf's of useless bicker batter supplies that were either expired or had been demolished, Jake managed to scrounge up a can or two of food and a loose clip before he heard something move. Whether it was another undead bastard or just a plain old bastard, he wasn't going to let them get him.

Quickly he snatched up his things, rolling against the wall just before the bastard could see him. Slowly he stood back up, drawing out his gun, aiming it towards the door. Another pair of footsteps came out to join him, a limp in their step. Peeking down the hall he could barley tell out some sort of man standing there, maybe a few years older then him. Blood splattered him, arms shaking with a butcher knife in his hand. Oh god...he _must_ have just killed one.. The small drip of red hitting the scuffed flooring proved that to be true as he reached the back of the store. Leaning against the shelf Jake pushed, planning to trap them against the falling objects and kill them, or rob them for what they were worth. No time to reasoning with anyone anymore, the world was in hell and so were majority of these people.

He needed to set them up just right, In one swift moved they plummeted down a scream alerting Jake. He knew within minutes, seconds even, those things would be flooding in for meal time now due to the commotion the other made. "Fuck..._fuck fuck fuck.._" Cursing under his breath he stuffed whatever he could into his bag and zipping it up and dashing to the front of the store. Jake had to get out, get out in less then a minute.

"Wait!" The voice cried out, obviously wrecked. "Please!"

**_Don't listen to them Jake._**

"You can't just leave me!"

**_Don't look at him Jake._**

"I don't want to die! Im begging you! I-I can't move!"

**_ Jake..._**

"Don't leave me alone again!"

**_ JAKE-_**

The door infront of him crashed open, leaving the opportunity to leave the front doors was doomed. Roof door? No, he'd get trapped and die.

The only thing left was..

Walk past that screaming boy infront of the red '"EXIT" sign.

Jake shook his head, eyes wide as the first zombie tumbled in, turning on his heel with one pistol tucked away now and the other out. Windows burst opened, more and move he could feel his heartbeat exploding. When he looked up at the blond again he felt something sting in his chest, something that hardly anyone now days had. Was it hope; knowing that he'd have to shoot it down hurting him most of all? Or was it something else?

His hand was hanging out, blood covering his leg now as he smiled with joy. "Oh, oh god I thought you were actually going to leave me an-" He paused as the robin sped right past him. No eye contact. No sympathy or remorse. Nothing but a loud groan reaching closer and closer, larger, towards him. "-wait where are you going?!" That asshole was NOT about to leave him..right?

"Hell if Im stayin' here! You're on your own buddy, got youreself stuck, you shoudl've stayed at home." He snapped around, quickly fireing a bullet to the fastest walker.

"Please! I-I just need help ok?! My little girls! They're out there waiting for me by the docks?! You, I-I'll give you'a free ride out of here! If they ain't there you can kill me ok?! It only a few days away, but we needed some gas so I had to come into the city!" The story seemed legit, then again there were alot of straight faced liars with a few crocodile tears running around now days were enough to rob the naive.

But what if he _was_ telling the truth?

"My name!" He shouted, his hand lachting onto Jakes sleeve. "My names Dirk ok?!" Why the hell he thought telling this stranger his name was going to make him save himeself was beyond him, but anything right now would work when he glaced up to the sag of a broken legged zombie coming towards him. "You know me! For fucks sake, don't leave me here!"

Jake always had control of the situation, and with anyone else he would've already been off to the apartment he usually hid out in. He could've sworn...that name..it sounded familiar...but right now wasn't the point. They were usually dead, droid like figures of his imagination. But now? Now that there was not only a living breathing human being crying out for help, and a possible chance to freedom in way...

God** damn** his good heart.

"Alright!" Jake shouted as he gave in, Dirk smiling and ceasing his eger attempts. He tried lifting up the shelf, groaning before his arms dropped. The blond was obviously becoming anxious each time another zombie came closer from behind his own ticket out of here. "I'll-nnh-he-help you!" Another groan and another failed attempt. If Jake couldn't get this out of the way...well then it was nice knowing this guy."But as soon as I get you out,"

Come on Jake, you got this.._one more time..._.

Dirk added on, another kick with his good leg and a shove with his good hand. Just one more-

The shelf flipped back with both their strength, Dirk practically launching himself up with the help of an extended hand. Jake was still breathing hard, for a brief moment not even thinking about their current situation. "...you're back on your ow-"

"Look out!" Dirk shouted quickly pulling Jake away from the oncoming grip from behind. When the English looked up, he couldn't even think again. He...he could have just have just died.. After weeks and weeks of training, he almost got killed in one fucking grip! How could he be so stupid?! Wasting his life to save some idiot..now he was starting to regret this already..

_Focus god dammit!_

Dirk didn't run away, hoisting the gunner up to his feet in one move. Jake saved his life, and like hell he was about to back stab him and take that for granted. Striders never pulled trust back like that. Leaving his weapon under wrecked shelves he tried running on his good leg.

"We gotta go, dammit come on!"

"Hah, yeah!"

* * *

In few heisted and forgotten steps they ran towards the door , quickly bursting out. They could care less how much noise they made right now. Heavy breathing and quick steps would follow on after a few blocks had flashed by him. The corpse that first passed him groaned, reaching forward with peeling skin and what looked like a missing jaw. Blood and shriveled skin surrounded their neck now, sight nothing but rage and hunger. The meaning of insignificant expectations of how they would die probably taking them by surprise . Everyone thinks pop out a few kids, get hitched and then grow old..

That didn't seem like the exact choice now days.

The apartment he camped out in was in view now, a large blanket floating in the wind with the words "HELP HERE" coated in black spray paint. How it got there, he couldn't even remember...maybe the past owners? Jake would need to take it down before anyone got too curious. All he needed to do now was unlock the convenient stores gate and he'd be home fre-

_Wait...he isn't following me, is he..._

As he turned the final corner, that idiot was right behind him, disregarding earlier assumptions and following after Jake instead like some lost pet wanting to come home with anyone who would show sympathy and a pair of open arms. "Hey!" The green eyed man shouted, thrusting himself to the gate before fumbling to take off his bag and receive his keys. "Get'cha own damn hide out!"

Instantly Drik shook his head, a gathering of walkers limping and coming closer. "Like hell Im going anywhere Jake" He said under his breath, snapping his head when the chain fell in a loud "CLACK", Jake already on the other side and yanking Dirk along with him before another sing came to his ankle, surely from the half crushed zombie underneath ruble. How'd he know his name? He couldn't recall ever telling him..

"Oh god, thank you."

"I hate you right now."

"I know."

"Now hurry up."

* * *

By the time the duo ran up what seemed like miles of flights of stairs, Jake burst inside, Dirk stumbling after him. "Fuck!" He shouted. His leg felt like shit now, thank you very much, and the added factor of his head spinning helping not one bit. Crashing to the floor, it took the blood soaked boy a few moments to take everything in. Looking up, he could tell this was it. "Wow...hah...you...you changed a lot in here..."Everything was spinning, the floor, his body, the sudden gun pressed to the back of his-

Wait, what?

"Who the hell are you really," Jake was still dazed, but like he always told himself.

Its better to kill then be killed.

"And how do you know my name."

* * *

_Authors note:_ Hi everybody! This is the first chapter of Til the sun turns black, a Zombiestuck DirkJake story. Originally this was used as a prompt on Trollplay, but I never got a response so uvu. I know, I know, its..short and highly confusing for now, but all in time, this story looks good.

HOWEVER

_I _am looking for song/intro suggestions. Any would be helpful, as well as what characters you want to see next. Remember! Reviews means more chapters, _faster! _If you guys ever want to Rp, the info will be posted on my profile.

_Thank you!_

_**-Resident-chick**_


	2. Chapter 2- God only Knows

Chapter 2: God only knows

* * *

_If you should ever leave me ,_

_Though life would still go on believe me.._

_The world could show nothing to me._

_So what good would living do me?_

_Barbershop Quartet Ver.- God only know_

* * *

Her shotgun was tucked tightly at her side, slowly stepping towards another corner. "Where are you..." Roxy muttered, signaling her pray to come forward . She was always willingly to step forward and use herself as bait. What would happen to the smaller girl if she ever died? Nepeta wasn't very...good with guns. Nor was melee her style, which left her with the usual "I'll get them in the room, you run if you have to" Act. But not? No, now It felt like thats all it was..

Roxy Lalonde: Twenty one and had nothing going for her yet. Actually, before this whole crazy invasion, she'd done nothing but watch wizard movies on her families funds. Any other time she would've been enjoying a nice, long, relaxing drink. Something along the name of a tropical island or famous superstar. Nothing more then that- and a good trigger finger- carried her through what was know as 'Then End of the World'. Sure...people were on the street eating each other and those who remained were..In simpler terms, nuts off their ass. Surviving alone was out of instinct, had she not lived such a strange and isolated life beforehand.

Though while some would grab guns and plenty of extra ammo, no one really...well, knew how to shoot a gun. It left those who wanted to sleep it off, those who wanted to save ever single soul and spare as much to themselves dead.  
You let people in, and once they don't need you anymore..well, you're as good as a zombie.

"Roxy..? Can I ask you something."

Nepeta was much younger then any companion Roxy tagged along with before. She was hoping for maybe someone who wasn't a child, a little innocent girl. The fear of being bit and leaving her to kill her was an unthinkable predicament, but he would need to discuses it with her one day. She ran around with anything cat related; Hello Kitty backpack, cat ear clips, even her skirt had a much more ruined tail hanging from it. Roxy wasn't even sure how old she was, something in towards the end of July she once told her.

"Shoot kiddo."

"Do you think I'll ever see my sister again?" The nine year old pulled her knitted beanie tighter onto her. "I mean...she wasn't at the apartment.."

Oh like hell she wasn't! Lalonde remember the sight from only a few weeks ago..thank god her memory was still in check. Meulin had blood hanging off her lips, boiled to the bone next to Kurloz. Those two- from the pictures hanging on old walls, the diary she found under the high school girls bed and finally how they died- proved that they were very much in love with each other. What made it worse was what had been written down, even worse how they chose to di-

Her train of thought ended, a loud crash from behind them. Roxy swooped to grab the girl before her answer could properly be finalized. "Keep quiet!" She said, holding her hand over the younger girls mouth. The only sound being a crooked click in gasp.

Oh fuck.

Shutting her eyes as tight as she could, Roxy took a deep and shallow breath, too scared to think right now. Exit, find a god damn exit and get out of here..now.

Nepeta would close closer to her, arms shivering. "R-roxy..."

Pausing she glanced out, catching a glimpse of the monster but saying no more then "What's shakin."  
"Roxy I-I gotta go.."

Oh you've got to be fucking kidding.

"Can you hold it in kiddo?"

Nepeta quickly shook her head, sniffling. "I really, really gotta-"

"Ok, fine. We...we 're gonna play a little game ok?" As slow as she could, Roxy tugged up her shotgun bullets from her pocket, trying to talk to her at the same time. "See the back window? Right there?" Lalonde would bow her head towards the crocked window half hidden behind a shelf. Damn, had some supplies left on it too..Too late for it now, the croaking got louder, closer to them, she just needed to-

_**clinch.**__..cli, cli, cli, cli... _

A bullet fell, the quietest of acts alerting them. In a spiral, they dashed towards them, running with pounding steps. Roxy twisted her legs to them, one blast after another, a body spewing before falling finally to its knees in a matter of seconds. Blood, it would splatter on her, quickly she shoved on. The hall they came from now shrinking in size as Clickers infected and trampled through. The small slot of time, Roxy lifting and shoving Nepeta out the loose window, some glass cutting her sides if barley, she would snap back with another bullet flying at them.

"Go!" Roxy shouted, cocking her gun back before another bit the dust. Nepeta shook her head, staying still. "R-roxy I don't wanna go! You gotta come too!" Her bag was shoved down until she fell with and 'oof'.

"Run damnit! Ha-hide and I'll come find you ok?! That's the game! The games hide and seek!"

No, this wasn't the game she wanted to play! She wanted hopscotch or...or tag! Not hide-and-go-seek!

"**GO!** I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Screaming at this point, the girl nodded, stuttering a 'Yes mam' before running to hide. Roxy would come back...she had too...Nepeta wouldn't be alone for herself again, not like before. Holding the bells on her hat still, her legs carried her off as far as the sounds of gunshots were. So far, far away...

"Alright.." Cocking her shotgun back one more time, a few clickers, basic zombies...that should be a walk in the...

A man stepped forward, large blisters covering an enormous stomach. Skin hung off his sides, and a clammed skull held his face together. A hideous sight, something that walked right out of a child's nightmare more like it. His arm was deteriorating, the bone holding

Fanfucking-tastic.

With a tired smile, she aimed to kill at the first enemy that launched itself forward. "Come'n get me why don't you..."

* * *

She always was and actress, and actress would pretend.

He was scared, no, worse then that. He knew the city wasn't any better, so thats why twenty seven year old Sollux Captor and his fiancé Aradia Megido decided the country side was a much better place to buckle down. She would help teach rich assholes how to ride horses, and he would help with what online mobility they could get to sell stocks and manage their sons homeschooling. It was a simple life, calm and everything they wanted from their strange backgrounds. He was always afraid of the city, too many things to hurt his family already. Hell, ever since Aradia told him she was pregnant at the age of 18, he knew he would turn into a paranoid shut in that wanted to protect his family.

Which, none of it worked out.

Because everything seemed to be falling apart now.

"Mituna, go wait in the truck ok?" Panicked, he carried her in his arm, blood filtering the shirt he had on as well as the entire length of Aradias arm. No, he couldn't bare himself to think about it right now... "Hide under the blanket if you see anyone ok? Daddies gonna be right back..." Kissing the smaller boys forehead, he sped off inside their house- what was left of their sanctuary- and setting her down on the kitchen counter. "Sol...Sol calm down...we need to think about this..I...I'm not.." Shaking his head, he slammed down the medical case he managed to find at the gas station towards the city. "No, you're gonna make it ok...y-you just need to stay up..." Captor was shaking, his eyes flicking over the large junk in her arm that seemed to be getting worse and worse in every glance.

Brown streaks of hair hid her worried expression, pain coursing through each pulse more and more. Therewasn't anything either could do, how complex everything would have been if the roles were reversed. What if Sollux or Mituna got bit? She went out a little bit too early a few days ago, wanted to see how her last horse was doing up when something wobbled on in. The pair were still fairly clean, one had a gun strapped to their back. Where they camping out? Spying on them? Apparently so..thank god they turned when they did...too bad she didn't have a weapon on hold..

"Stay right here babe! I'm gonna fix this, we're gonna fix you." Stumbling out, he barley dodged the set of gas cans they had for every trip they had.

Watery eyes widen. Perfect, her apparition was messing with her head now..It burned. Burned..Burn...burning...burnt...

What was she doing? Her body was surly up and about, but...something felt weird. Her body was almost dipped in something now, a scream. Snapping out of the small trance, time seemed to go pale, a match in her hand, the gas cans spilled everywhere and a frightened Sollux standing infront of her.

At this point she wasn't even thinking.

Smiling.

Ending.

"I love you...Take care of Mituna dear..."

Fingertips flickered

"Aradia, **NO!**"

She always was an actress, better at playing pretend then facing the truth.

The match fell.

* * *

Drenched in blood, Roxy limped forward, the sky ever so dark and that line ever so played out. It took her longer then expected...a flipped bus near the cities river her current hideout. No sign of Nepeta..a savored bottle of whiskey in one hand, swishing back and forth as she waited. No one could shoot her off, not from her point.. No cars on the road to hide behind, no buildings close enough for a good angle to sniper her off and too hard to climb up and knife her in the back. Speaking of knifing in the back, after that fight in the store, she was left with one empty case and a knife for now. What sort of possibilities could that one bullet give her? Peace of mind? Survival? The end? What if.

Setting up the shotgun with steady and eased hands, Roxy gulped down, the roll in her neck pushing against the guns barrel.

Maybe...

...

No.

Shutting the gun back to her side, she tried to think about something better...the little girl she needed to save...the escape plan...Jane..

Love

Her head drifted to the story of the lovers, Meulin and Kurloz, how they died.

They passed in each others arms, a gun hanging from the girls hand, and the boy holding her close. A note tucked between them.

'_If I were to die tonight, would you be there tomorrow?'_

* * *

He gasped, air flooding his lungs as he ran out. He tried to grab her, but the flames seem to consume her in a matter of dust and bone. The house was up in flames within half an hour. The house he bought to keep them away from any and all dangers was burning to the ground against the evening sky, Solluxs legs cracked. His head hurt, and running his fingers through his hair wasn't going to change the stinging.

Falling to his knees, he heard the car door open, not bothering to turn around, Mituna not saying a word.

That boy..he needed to protect Mituna more now. More then his life infact...thats what she would've wanted right? As gently as possible he opened up, taking his son in his arms. And as the crackle seemed to erupt and pace itself dreadfully slow, the crisp smell of smoke and the sense of faith slipping away, Sollux decided that maybe something worse was awaiting them beyond the gas low tank and the riverbanks leading into the city.

* * *

_I may not always love you _

_But long as there are stars above you _

_You never need to doubt it _

_I'll make you so sure about it_

_God only knows, what I'd be, without you._

* * *

_Authors note; _Since you guys wanted it, I decided to introduce Roxy, Nepeta, Sollux, Mituna and Aradia this time. I know the chapters fairly short, but I literally did all of this in a matter of...one day. I felt like getting this scene out very quickly.

Now, to clear things up, Roxy was originally going to be either eighteen or nineteen, never did I intend her to be twenty one until I noticed I would need it for plot reason. So that happened..next, Mituna was meant to be introduced later on, and he was at least fifteen. I changed it for story reasons, make him Solluxs son, etc etc. Sollux is more of a runner then a fighter. Sure he's held a gun and killed zombies, but never a major death like this has occurred to him. At least no one he knows yet has been dead besides Aradia.

If you notice, I just played The Last of Us, and fell instantly inlove with the characters, the world, even the storyplot. Recently beating it made me want to write this chapter as well, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed it.

Please, leave a review telling me who you want to see next! I love hearing from you guys, and your ideas. I tried tossing in drunk Roxy too, sorry if it wasn't a lot right now.

Thanks!


End file.
